


Howl

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf, Yaoi, age gap, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: "A student out of bed walking around the castle after a curfew?"He jumped suddenly and his eyes widened terrified, he had not noticed that someone had already preceded him in the room. But the fear was swept away as soon as he recognized the voice and his lips curled back into the usual smile.For Naruto it was just a love story like any other, he didn't think it could end badly.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Room of  Requirement

Slytherin's dormitories were damp, cold and dimly lit, even the flames of the fireplace seemed to be made of ice. Naruto didn't like that dorm even a little bit and the more time he spent in there the more he was grateful to the Talking Hat for having sorted him into Gryffindor.

"Aren't you exaggerating with books?" He asked trying to settle himself better on the bed, the mattress was hard as stone and wondered how anyone could sleep on it.

Sasuke didn't even look at him, it was Sakura who answered him with a roll of his eyes.

"Even if they are holidays we have to study!" She pointed out to him while helping his friend and arranging the luggage. Her funny pink hair did not punch only with the blue and silver colors of her uniform, but also with the gloomy environment that surrounded them.

Offended by the piqued reply, he said nothing and merely looked without intervening. Sakura had already prepared her luggage for days, organized and practical as usual (and as one would expect from a real Ravenclaw) while he had no luggage to prepare, therefore they had gone to help his Slytherin friend.

It was a news that Sasuke left for the Christmas holidays, in the previous six school years he had always spent them at Hogwarts in the company of Naruto, since until then neither of them had a family to return to. But that morning he had received an owl from his brother, recently freed from Azkaban, who asked him to spend the holidays together.

Naruto didn't know much about Sasuke's family, despite being best friends from the first year. It was something the Slytherin didn't like to talk about and about which he had never asked for anything, but he still managed to understand something thanks to the gossip that circulated among the students.

Sasuke Uchiha was the second son of one of the most important pure-blood families in the magical world, although few members of that family now remained. During the Magic War they had allied themselves with Voldemort, coming to an almost complete extinction. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, was only a boy at the time but was still forced to make a pact with the Dark Lord to save his little brother. By the end of the war, most of the family had died, while Itachi had been jailed for helping the Death Eaters.

However, considering that the pact had been sealed with blackmail and against his will, the sentence had been reduced and a probation had been going on for a few weeks.

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke should feel, that after all those years he could see his brother again. His friend managed to maintain an impassive expression without interruption and even at that moment it was very difficult for him to decipher him.

"Here you are," Sakura concluded as she helped him close the trunk. She looked up at him and planted her hands on her hips. "Thanks for your help!"

Naruto stuck his head between his shoulders. "I suck at packing" he justified himself.

In reality he did not know how to take the news. Sakura and Sasuke had been his best friends since the first year, despite having been sorted into different Houses they had spent every available moment together, creating a strong and wonderful bond that he knew would last even after school.

That was their last year, but also the first where he would have spent the holidays without them. Sakura would return to her Muggle parents, Sasuke to her brother while he stayed in Hogwarts.

"Come on," Sasuke replied briskly as he took the last things.

They left the now deserted underground. That year, the entire castle seemed more empty than usual, despite the various decorations.

In the courtyard there were carriages waiting for the last latecomers. Naruto looked a little down at Sakura and Sasuke arranging their bags in one of them.

"Don't make that face," Sasuke said. "Two weeks go by fast."

He tried to reciprocate with an impertinent smile, the one that had earned him the reputation of the most extroverted Gryffindor of his year.

"Quick without you two bore me," he confirmed.

"Idiots," Sakura said.

She checked that everything was there and were in order for the departure, then she rushed into an embrace towards his friend.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"You too," he said in return.

A simple nod exchanged with Sasuke.

"Don't fall off the broom," he warned him as he got into the carriage.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I will train so much that at the next game I will make you eat dust!" He promised, widening the grin.

"Also see to study" Sakura shot him with a petulant look. "I'm not going to do your homework next semester."

"You say it every year and then you pass it to me anyway," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is the last one," she replied showing the tongue.

The Theastrals began to move nervously and the carriage jerked slightly. Sasuke grimaced and grabbed Sakura before she tumbled down, it was time to leave.

"Merry Christmas, loser."

"Say hello to your brother!" Naruto shouted as the carriage left for the tracks that would take them to London.

He watched the various carriages leave the castle courtyard, leaving the wheel strips on the ship. That year Hogwarts had started to turn white as early as mid-November.

He continued to wave his hand in greeting towards the increasingly distant and small carriages, black specks on the snowy landscape. Before him, his breath condensed into pale clouds and he began to fear that the smile would freeze in his face.

He lowered his arm when he no longer saw the carriages and sighed. He was alone, that year Sasuke would not have been there to keep him company at the dinner or to unwrap the presents with him or do any other Christmas nonsense. He shrugged down and hurried back to the castle, to the warmth of his red and gold dormitory.

He noticed that he was not the only person in the courtyard. Another figure wrapped in heavy black cloaks was walking under the porch. He barely glanced at him before passing him and preceding him inside the castle, but that fleeting glance was enough for Naruto to recognize the coal eyes of his professor of Defense against the Dark Arts.

He smiled mischievously to himself.

It was not true that he was completely alone.

**

Throughout his life, up to the age of eleven, Naruto had been convinced he was a Muggle. He had grown up in an orphanage in the United Kingdom without knowing anything about his parents or the magical world he belonged to.

Presenting that reality to him had been the ex-professor of Defense against the Dark Arts of that school, Professor Jiraiya, a tall, well-placed big man with thick white hair and a mischievous light in his eyes. He had brought him the admission letter, had opened it to the world of magic and Hogwarts. He had shown him what his place was in the world and, above all, had told him who his parents were.

Naruto did not come from a pure-blood family like Sasuke, but still from an important family of wizards who died during the War against the Dark Lord.

Getting in touch with that discovery had been sad, but the excitement of being a magician and of the new world had partly wiped out the melancholy. He loved Hogwarts, considered it his real and only home, the place where he belonged. Not to mention that it was there that his friends and the things he loved were there.

Naruto had a natural inclination for trouble, from the first year he had shown it by exploring that vast castle and getting into the most absurd situations. Usually where there was a problem you would also find Naruto Uzumaki and his gang of friends, who tried in vain to make him think.

But it was above all this continuous snooping that had allowed him to know every corner of the school and all its secrets. Like the magical room on the seventh floor, which appeared in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Babbeo beaten by the Trolls only by those who really needed it. He had discovered it in his fourth year while escaping from the Magpie Guardian. He had passed the wall three times, thinking desperately where he could hide when the room appeared. Since then he had started to use it whenever he needed it, but only in the last period had he started to enter it more often, in a fixed appointment.

That night he had reached it with less difficulty than usual, the surveillance had been loosened due to the holidays and the prefects had all returned home, so there were no patrols.

He passed three times in front of the wall, his eyes closed to focus better on the image he had on his head. The door appeared silent as usual and Naruto glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had followed him.

When he was inside he could not refrain from smiling genuine. The room looked similar to the Gryffindor Common Room, with the same red-golden colors and the fireplace inside which a nice warm fire burned. But in addition to the usual comfortable armchairs, there was also a huge four-poster bed, with a soft mattress and well-fitted blankets. It was warm inside and Naruto began to unfasten the cloak he had put on his shoulders. Underneath he was not wearing a uniform, but comfortable, plush pajama-like clothes.

"A student out of bed walking around the castle after the curfew?"

He jumped suddenly and his eyes widened terrified, he had not noticed that someone had already preceded him in the room. But the fear was swept away as soon as he recognized the voice and his lips curled back into the usual smile.

A tall figure emerged from one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, the crackling flames illuminated his dark clothes and scratched face. But Naruto paid no attention to the scars that ruined him, he just looked back into the coal eyes.

He widened his smile when he faced him. "Are you going to punish this student," he paused full of intensity, "professor?"

She saw him narrow his eyes in annoyance and try to protest, but Naruto gave him no way. He stood on tiptoe to fill the height gap and pressed their mouths, lips already parted and ready to welcome him. However, that contact was not enough, even when he felt his kiss in return, and he pressed his hands on the man's wide chest. He pushed him back, made him back up until he lost his balance and fell on his back. The huge bed mattress made them bounce a little, but the kickback wasn't enough to detach Naruto from that mouth. They continued to kiss, hands wandering over the bodies to wrinkle their clothes or get stuck in their unmade hair. Naruto felt the excitement grow more and more, fueled by the heat he felt in the center of his chest and near his body.

"Always so impetuous" the man protested faintly when he finally turned away their faces.

Naruto smiled again, bright and excited. He looked at that face with desire, he observed the short disheveled black hair, the coal eyes and the scars that marked the whole right side of the face. Despite those signs he had a fascinating, attractive profile.

"We haven't seen each other for so long" he justified himself by narrowing his eyes to the caresses on his back.

"This morning?"

"You didn't say hello to me," he pouted. "You totally ignored me."

Obito melted into an apologetic smile, stroked his cheek pausing with his thumb on his lips.

"They could see us," he explained and Naruto could only lower his sympathetic and bitter eyes.

Because the man who had just kissed, on whom he was lying and who had just given him a very hard erection in his pants was Obito Uchiha: his professor of Defense against the Dark Arts.

Until the end of his fifth year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts chair had been in the hands of Professor Jiraiya, one of the best Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. After the war he had decided to retire from the battlefield and start teaching. He had been Naruto's favorite professor. Not only because he had known his parents and was always willing to talk about them, but also because he was downright funny. Not to mention how much he knew about the Dark Arts, every day in class with him was an adventure and, although not everyone appreciated his methods, Naruto had always loved Defense for this. For the same reason, he decided that once Hogwarts was over he would enter the Auror Academy. He wanted to become a hero who fought Dark Magic and protected others, like his professor, like the famous Harry Potter. He had only begun to engage in subjects for that dream.

The surprise had occurred the year before, at the beginning of the sixth, when he discovered that Professor Jiraiya had definitively retired. He was replaced by a young man, whom everyone had found incredibly attractive until they noticed the scars on his face. In Naruto, however, that detail had aroused interest. When they later found out that his last name was Uchiha, he and Sakura immediately rushed to Sasuke to find out if they were related.

The friend had shrugged and nodded, adding however that he was considered an outcast, a black sheep, and that he had been disinherited. Apparently his name in the family tree had even been deleted. Maybe that was why Sasuke could not stand him and gave him malicious looks, even though he had shown himself from the very beginning a very capable teacher.

Naruto had been quite resentful at first that he had taken the place of his favorite professor and things between the two had not been easy.

The contrasts had started since the second week, when he had presented himself without the homework he had assigned. Professor Jiraiya never assigned homework - another point in his favor - so he had come to class without doing them, totally forgotten. Uchiha had shown himself inflexible and had immediately assigned him a punishment (as well as having taken away ten points).

There was, however, to say that the punishment had been unexpected. He had had to accompany him in a disinfestation of some magical creatures on one floor of the castle. They were nothing dangerous, but their presence was beginning to create boredom. They had trapped the creatures inside a magic box that Naruto had to carry with him.

As a punishment it had been unusual and Naruto had enjoyed himself to the point of deciding to forgive the professor for taking away his points. He would never have been Jiraiya, but he could have become nice to him.ù But then Uchiha, just before dismissing him, had had the bad idea of saying with a bit of arrogance: "Let's see if you will continue to forget your homework."

Naruto had made it a matter of principle. So the following week he still showed up without homework. And so the next one and the next one again and so on. It mattered little if he took points every time and then ended up in punishment. Without realizing it, the professor had challenged him and had no intention of giving in.

After the fourth punishment in a row, Naruto had started having wet dreams about the new professor. He was not disturbed by it, after all he was a simple guy who always accepted the news without asking too many questions. Not to mention that he already knew he was bisexual, so he had no reason to be upset.

From that moment it was no longer a question of principle, but an excuse to be alone with the professor. He had decided to indulge that attraction, so it did not restrain his imagination or his behavior. He had always been a determined and very direct type, so he did nothing to hide his interest from the professor, who obviously came to notice him.

"I know what you're trying to do," he said one evening, at the end of the last punishment received. He hesitated, taking his eyes off the blue ones. "We cannot".

It was an obvious refusal, but it hadn't discouraged Naruto. Indeed, quite the opposite! ‘We can't’ sounded differently from a more direct ‘I'm not interested in you’. There was an obvious opening, a possibility, because he refused it only because they could not, but if they could ...

But that was also the last punishment. Although Naruto didn't continue his homework, Uchiha stopped punishing him. He ignored him, as if he had resigned himself, and he didn't like that behavior. He began to disturb the lessons. At first Uchiha managed to endure with stoicism, without giving in one step, but in the end Naruto's stubbornness got the better of him.

So, at the end of a lesson he asked him to stay in a resigned tone. He waited for all the students to leave the classroom before beckoning him to come closer. Naruto had done it, smiling consciously.

Naruto had been a lot once he got out of the classroom, so much that it had been really difficult to keep from smiling for the rest of the day.

He put his fingers impatiently on his belt and began to free it from the buckles, opened his pants to reveal the tight and wet boxers. A caress from Obito distracted him and crouched down again to kiss him, while he rubbed their basins.

He felt pushed by conflicting desires: on the one hand he wanted to enjoy every moment of that kiss, sink into those arms and melt at the slightest touch; on the other hand, he just wanted to undress him and swallow his erection.

Naruto didn't have much experience, before Obito he had only had one girl who had left him immediately. But he was sure the sex between them was wow. He felt addicted to it, it was never enough for him and when they were away he did nothing but daydream about it. During the lessons it was extremely difficult to concentrate precisely on this, he only thought about sex and in the early days he got an erection even just seeing him. Obito made fun of him for this, but he didn't care. He was seventeen, he had every right to constantly want to have sex.

He moaned against his lips, then broke away from it no longer. He returned to focus on his crotch, while Obito took off his shirt, freed him from his pants and underpants. The tense erection soared free, hard and red from the concentrated blood. He took a few seconds to look at it before grabbing it firmly and uncovering the foreskin. Obito sighed and threw his head back.

"Don't make me come now," he asked and Naruto received the message.

He settled himself better on the large bed, then opened his mouth and crouched down to take it all in his mouth, as far as he managed to swallow.

Thanks to those meetings he had discovered that he loved blowjobs. Not only to receive them, especially to get them, and that was why every time in the foreplay he took care to take Obito's cock in his mouth. He was sure he had improved since the first disastrous attempts and he felt really proud of it. He could not say why he liked them so much. Trying to stick it all in his throat made him feel a gluttonous slut and maybe that was exactly what excited him so much.

He began to lick and suck, pitting his cheeks, the saliva that dripped to moisten the length of the erection. He also brought a hand into his pants, starting to touch himself.

His excitement increased when Obito grabbed his head with both hands, squeezing his hair and guiding him in the thrusts.

"Naruto ..."

He could hear that gasping warning and with one last lap he let the cock slide out of his mouth. He was shiny and wet with saliva, still spasmodically stretched towards his face.

Naruto got rid of his pants.

"Today it's my turn," he chuckled, printing a kiss on his belly.

He reached out a hand at random and the room made him find a tube of lubricant immediately under his fingers. His smile widened as he settled better between his open legs and poured the slippery substance on his fingers.

The Room of Requirement had proven to be their best ally in that clandestine relationship. Without it it would have been really difficult for the two of them to meet without risking being discovered. It was crucial that nobody knew or suspected, in fact he hadn't said anything to Sakura or Sasuke either. He felt a little guilty, that was the only secret he had with his best friends, but he knew it could not be otherwise. He didn't want Obito to be fired or worse.

Also for this reason their meetings were sipped like drops in a potion. Only inside that room did they have the opportunity to breathe a sigh of relief, to take their time without fear of being seen. As long as they were in there nobody would find them.

Naruto refrained from pushing the entire phalanx, he didn't want to hurt the other for his impatience. Then he moved cautiously, widening it little by little, in those gestures that in almost a year had become very familiar.

He listened with pleasure to Obito's panting as he managed to slide deeper into him and press on the sensitive point. He enjoyed the way his body surrendered to him, Obito was extremely lewd, something he would never have imagined at first. He began to meet the pelvis in his hand.

"Come on, that's okay," said the man impatiently.

Naruto did not have it repeated, he had all the blood concentrated in the groin. He also took off his shirt while remaining completely naked, then seized his erection.

He pushed inside him with a real sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the way the hot meat wrapped him up. He stayed that way for a few seconds, until he felt Obito's arms tighten on his back. He lowered his head to meet his face. He began to kiss and push together, swaying his hips in that somewhat animalistic and obscene way.

At first Naruto had been afraid that Obito would always try to make him active, since he was the oldest, but he had pleasantly surprised him. Not only because he let them switch, but also because he always supported him when he wanted to try something new.

Naruto with his mouth went down to kiss his neck, tried not to leave any marks but it was difficult, seen when he loved to bite that taut skin.

He grabbed his erection and also started to masturbate him, going in rhythm with his increasingly frantic pushes. Obito was the first to come, when Naruto bends down to nibble on his nipple. He followed after a few more pushes.

He slumped over him, heedless of getting dirty with semen. He rested his head on his chest and narrowed his eyes feeling the accelerated beats of the heart become regular.

They remained in that position for a few seconds, until Obito gave him a light tap between the shoulder blades. Obediently Naruto came out of him and settled better beside him, Obito also turned to the side and hugged him tightly. He kissed his hair as he ran a hand across the length of his back.

That had been another very pleasant surprise: Obito was a cuddly one. Indeed, Naruto suspected that he much preferred those moments where he held him and kissed him and caressed him than sex. It was fine with it: he loved physical contact, feeling their covers pressed and clinging to him. It was a satisfying sensation that calmed and cradled him.

"Are you going to fall asleep?"

He heard Obito laugh and muttered in response. He tried to emerge from that embrace to be able to look him in the face.

"Of course not, we've just started." He spread his mischievous smile. "Are you sure you can keep up with me?"

Obito raised an eyebrow, then moved to catch it under him.

"I'm not old," he pointed out.

He hooked his hands to his hips and squeezed, Naruto realized that he was getting excited again. But there was nothing he could do in front of that wonderful body, that skin that radiated heat.

"Well," he nodded satisfied. "Because in these holidays we will get busy."

At those words, however, Obito looked away, went back to his side.

"Next week I will be a few busy days outside Hogwarts," he said displeased. He grabbed his hand and crossed their fingers as if he wanted to apologize.

Naruto frowned and barely refrained from curving his lips. It was not the first time that happened, every month for some reason that he didn't want to tell him Obito left the castle. It was something that really intrigued all the students, since they skipped a few days of lessons each month.

"Even during the holidays?" He protested.

His black eyes looked at him sorry, so he snorted and sank his face against the pillow. It was the first winter holidays that they spent together as a couple, in his head he had already started making small plans.

"At least at Christmas will you be here?" He spied in the tone muffled by the pillow.

He felt gentle fingers lift his face and pull him away from his hiding place. Obito's sweet smile appeared in front of him.

"Obviously," he reassured him and that was enough to get Naruto back to good spirits.

He returned to settle better in the embrace, with his fingers he began to trace the marks on the skin. Obito's scars were not limited to the face, but also marked his whole body. Some had the idea that they had been painful and Naruto was really curious about what they were. More than once he had asked for explanations, but he had always been very evasive. Obito seemed reluctant to talk about his past, there were so many sides of him that he didn't know and that intrigued him. Obviously he had insisted several times to get to know them, but Obito seemed to become sad even just thinking about it, so he had decided not to ask.

Even if he knew little about the past, it was enough for him to confirm that he knew the present. And he was sure he was the only one in the whole castle to do so.

He had understood from the first punishment that Obito wore a mask, and perhaps it was precisely this that had fascinated him so much. With the passage of time that sensation had intensified and now he could confirm it.

During the lessons and with the other teachers it was Professor Uchiha, a practical and detached man, who approached others by clarifying a certain distance and who calibrated every action. He smiled little, almost cynically, and never got too much off balance. He had the charisma necessary to be able to fascinate a class and make himself loved by his students, but this did not prevent them from feeling awe in his presence. Some Hufflepuffs were even scared of him as far as he knew.

But he had discovered that this was not Obito's true personality. When they were alone, he would melt into warm smiles and become a much more outgoing and relaxed person. He made bad taste jokes, hugged him and sometimes even whined. Together they chatted for hours, stopping only to exchange a few kisses, and seemed not to be afraid of going too far with the gestures of affection. It was fun to be with him, he could see many more nuances than he hinted at.

"I brought something to eat," Obito said, distracting him from those thoughts.

"Did you steal it from the kitchens?" He asked, sitting up.

"I wouldn't put it this way," he defended himself. "The House Elves seemed very happy to leave me some food."

He laughed. Obviously Naruto had already been to the kitchens and had ingratiated himself with all the Elves who worked there. They were nice little creatures that he adored, mainly because they filled him with food.

"A professor who steals from the kitchens," he teased, "there is no more moral!"

However, Obito unexpectedly responded to the provocation. He too sat down and grabbed his chin with his fingers, in a firm and unshakable grip. Naruto found his face a few centimeters, breathing directly on his parted lips.

"I thought I told you already ..." he whispered in a low, allusive and tense tone, "... that when I'm alone with you I'm not your professor".

Naruto paid no attention to what he had said, the hoarse tone had shaken everything and he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

Obito lowered his eyes with a mischievous smile.

"Merlin, I don't believe it!" He laughed as he noticed him excited again.

The Gryffindor blushed to the root of his hair and shoved him. "It's your fault that you are a pervert!" He snapped.

He did not stop laughing, grabbed the wrist with which he had pushed him and came even closer.

"Come on, let me do the pervert," he teased.

He tried to retort, but Obito came down with his hand to squeeze his cock, lowered his skin without any kindness and started pumping. Naruto clung to his shoulders and held back a moan.

He thought that after all he could let him do it.


	2. Christmas' gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Obito celebrate a hot Christmas

On Christmas morning, Naruto woke up only in his dormitory. No other Gryffindors of his year remained in the castle. On the one hand, having the whole room to himself, being able to go to bed whenever he wanted without fear of disturbing others had been thrilled. On the other hand, it had been depressing, especially that morning.

In the common room, however, he found a little more people, children who took the various gifts under the tree with their names.

"You're Naruto, aren't you?" one of the second year asked, passing some parcels shyly.

He took them thanking him and sat down in one of the armchairs to unwrap them. He isolated himself a little from the small festive air, concentrated only on his treasures. The Quidditch team had given him flying clothes to wear under his uniform, Sakura had left him a new cauldron after his had exploded in class, while Sasuke a remembrall, writing to him not to forget that too, and a manual on the creatures dark magic. Jiraiya had also given him a gift and like every year it was something embarrassing, that is, a box of condoms with a lot of lubricant. However, that year he did not rush to hide him in total embarrassment cursing the old teacher, on the contrary he looked at him with real interest. That gift would prove very useful.

**

This time he was the first to enter the Room of Requirement.

Christmas dinner had just ended and he felt happy. Since there were very few people left at Hogwarts, the tables of the four houses had been removed and everyone had lunch together. He had chatted with some very nice Hufflepuff and bickered with some Ravenclaw about his alleged idiocy. But all the while he actually thought about what would happen after lunch.

Obito was still to be with the other professors, he would arrive later. That gave him an interesting idea.

With his eyes closed, to concentrate better, he started walking. He focused on a single image and concentrated on making the room succeed in replicating it in all its details.

Obito entered just when he finished his little masterpiece. He was satisfied to see him confused and curious.

"What?" he asked, reaching him in the center of the room, which at that moment appeared in all respects the same as the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. There was not a single desk out of place, even the chair was occupied with the books and magical objects that Obito usually used.

Naruto grinned and walked to the far end of the room, leaned on the chair casually.

"Merry Christmas" he chirped blinking.

Obito shook his head exasperated and amused together. She joined him at the desk, where he trapped him against the shelf by placing his hands on the sides.

"Merry Christmas" he returned before kissing him.

Naruto was several centimeters shorter than he was, almost fifteen, and therefore always had to lower himself with his neck. It was something he liked after all.

He only managed to hold the kiss for a few seconds. He parted a little uncomfortable, his eyes looking around nervously.

"It makes me weird to kiss you here," he admitted. "It seems to be really in class."

Naruto grinned, clung to the collar of his robe of his shirt and gave him a conscious look. He didn't have to say more, Obito understood immediately.

"No," he protested, blushing on his ears.

That must have been a genetic trait of the Uchiha family, because Sasuke also blushed often on that point.

"Come on!" he insisted more and more mischievous. "As a Christmas present?"

It was since they started that relationship that Naruto had hoped to get that thing: to be fucked in the classroom against the chair. It was probably the first erotic dream he had had on Obito and it was a worm in his mind. He had made the best orgasms by fantasizing about that situation.

But that was the only fantasy that Obito seemed not to accept. When he told him about it, he almost choked on saliva. He didn't understand if it was embarrassment or guilt, but for some reason he didn't want to. He had managed to keep him good by pointing out that it would be dangerous, that anyone could enter the classroom and that it would be suspicious to lock it. It was too risky.

But that wasn't really the classroom. There they were in the Room of Requirement, nobody would find or hear them, they could act undisturbed.

Yet Obito continued to be reluctant.

"It's strange and ... perverse ..." he tried to justify himself.

He silenced him by putting a hand on the package.

"Perverted like a student sucking the dick of his teacher?"

He showed a contrite expression, but was unable to reply because Naruto pushed him. The backlash silenced him and made a face when he landed on the chair where he usually sat in class, when he did not walk among the desks.

He watched hesitantly crouch between his open legs and work with his fast fingers on his belt. He freed him from his pants and boxers with ease. He widened the grin and pointed to the semi-erection.

"Admit it that you like the idea."

Obito mumbled something incomprehensible and looked away, narrowed his eyes as he felt the warm and moist lips wrap the glans and suck. He abandoned himself in the chair, overcome by that heat and those caresses, the way in which he surrendered to him so easily was almost humiliating.

He looked at the environment, the feeling of really being in his classroom and that students could enter at any moment more and more present. But there was also the excitement of feeling Naruto crouched between his legs, the tongue that lacquered his erection, the lips that pressed ...

"Oh, and that's fine!" He growled.

He grabbed him sharply and pulled him up off the ground, hissed at hearing his teeth crawl the sensitive part, but he didn't care. He pushed him against the desk and kissed his mouth with more impetuosity than expected. He felt the shape of the other's victorious smile as he returned the kiss with the same intensity.

He bit his lips before whispering in his ear: "Now, _perverted kit_ , turn around."

Naruto felt a shiver shake his whole body in that hoarse and seductive tone. It was not the first time he had called him with an endorsement, it was something he did often. Sometimes they melted it in sweetness, but other times it turned it on instantly. As in that moment, which felt a twinge in the groin in being called that way.

Then he turned impatiently, grabbed the edges of the chair forcefully and leaned forward to offer his back. He loved and hated that position. He liked to be so discovered, to offer himself that way, and the thrusts were much more immediate and strong. But it bothered him not to be able to see Obito's expression.

He felt his pants come down abruptly along with the panties to the ankles. He waited anxiously, but moaned in surprise when a hand was pressed against his buttocks. The slap rang out loud in the room.

"For Merlin," he croaked, feeling his legs weak.

Obito barely laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"That's fine," he assured, trying to find his own voice. "Again?"

But the man had other plans, he understood it when he felt him kneel, with his hands he had not stopped massaging his buttocks. He moaned openly when he felt his face lean against his ass, his tongue immediately slipped into the narrow slot.

He did nothing to hold his breath, he closed his eyes only to focus better on the small hot and humid muscle that penetrated him. His legs were trembling dangerously, he had to rest with all his weight on the desk. He was so excited that it hurt, he just wanted that language to be replaced by something more full-bodied and harder.

"Obito, please ..." he whimpered, chills on his back.

"A little patience," he replied.

In addition to the tongue he also inserted a finger, helped himself with that to enlarge it. But Naruto wanted to be split in two, he didn't care about that concern.

"Oh come on, I'm not made of glass!" he snapped feeling he was losing his mind. He wanted more.

He heard Obito stifle an amused laugh, but he knew he was as excited as he was. The asshole just loved being asked. So he pushed against him, looking for his groin to rub against.

It was a relief to hear him pull his fingers out, although he shivered with the sudden sense of emptiness. He was immediately replaced by the burning sensation of the glans which tried to insert himself into him and make his way into the flesh.

"Fuck!" he swore shaken by the twinge of pain he felt. He hadn't even used a bit of lubricant, relying only on the saliva he had left.

"Who?" Obito asked, leaning against his back, all inside him. He felt his breath caress his neck, his lips tease his ear.

He gasped at the feeling that, yes, it made him believe he was about to split in half. It was beautiful.

He did not reply, moaning halfway between pain and pleasure as Obito backed away and pushed himself back into him. It seemed to him to sway more abruptly than usual, as if he wanted to get into his soul.

"What's up?" repeated Obito licking his ear.

He ran a hand over his chest, rubbing his clothes even more, until he grabbed his chin firmly. Naruto instinctively parted his lips and let him insert his fingers into his mouth, licked and sucked.

"Do you like being banged like this?" Obito asked, increasing the force of the thrust, he was slowly losing his grip on the chair.

He slumped on the reading shelf as he felt his testicles slamming against his buttocks, the wet noise of their bodies.

"Circe pig, yes" he exhaled panting.

He looked with pleasure tarnished at the room in front of him, those familiar desks ... he could see the place where he always sat with Sakura and Sasuke, from where he observed his professor ... The same who was now slamming him on the desk with blows so powerful as to make the inkwells and stills tremble on it.

"Oh, Godric," he called overwhelmed by all that.

He was not a really silent guy in bed, he liked to let off steam and he didn't understand why he had to shut up. So he moaned openly when Obito grabbed him by the hair and forced him to rise a little. Usually they weren't so brutal in having sex, but there were circumstances where they both seemed to be seized with animalistic enthusiasm. Like that.

"So?" He panted in his ear, Naruto closed his eyes in feeling the warm breath. "Are you satisfied?"

"Y-yes."

"Seduce your professor to satisfy a sexual fantasy ... mh" he commented in a low voice.

Naruto's eyes widened to hear him, but he could not reply anything because Obito covered his mouth with his hand and bit him forcefully on the shoulder. Feeling his teeth pressed against him, even overcoming the mild resistance of the clothes, made him reach the climax. His head went blank as he came with a long, loud moan, a small cry which he could in no way hold back. He slumped still exhausted on the desk, his body shaken by constant chills, his orgasm intensified by Obito's thrusts. He felt it move a few seconds before he too reached its peak and poured into him with a guttural growl.

He collapsed in turn, but Naruto didn't bother the weight on his back. Indeed it was comforting, he felt the heat and the breath. He knew he had a sticky sperm mess between his legs, but he didn't care.

He was just so well ...

**

The room had returned to its usual appearance when they met there, a welcoming sitting room that resembled the Gryffindor common room. Moreover Obito had also been a Gryffindor as a student, it was obvious that he too imagined with those colors a comfortable and warm place.

They were both lying on the soft carpet in front of the crackling fireplace, their naked bodies wrapped in fleece blankets. They were exhausted after having sex in every possible position on the desk.

Obito had fallen asleep and was dozing peacefully in Naruto's arms. He stroked his hair with affection, blessed by the heat of the flames he felt on his face. He felt well, happy, peaceful ... But in spite of everything he thought about the sentence that Obito had said and was disturbed by it.

Obviously he wasn't with him because the idea of having sex with a professor excited him. It was ridiculous that he thought it was for that. He just liked Obito, as he could have liked anyone else but, above all, he really liked it. He didn't want it to be just a transgression.

He felt the man stirring against him and barely let go. He watched the relaxed face contract in a grimace as he woke up, his eyes blinking annoyed by the light.

"Good morning, Sleeping Bell" made fun of him.

Obito grimaced. "I fell asleep?"

He laughed at the silly question. "I would say yes, I made you tired" he teased.

He didn't respond to the provocation, he just rolled his eyes. instead he took care to settle better in the embrace and return the hold. Naruto found himself resting his head on his shoulder, very close to his throat. He inhaled hard on his nose, smelled his smell much stronger than usual and drove him crazy by how good it was. Obito had the same wild scent of the Forbidden Forest, accompanied by the more humid and pinching smell of the Black Lake, it smelled of earth and wind, as if it were a race in the night.

"Obito ..." began a little hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he spurred him on and in doing so he placed a kiss in his hair.

"I didn't ... seduce you just because I was excited about ..."

Obito interrupted him with a deep and heavy breath. He turned better on his hips, burying him in his embrace, and Naruto found himself with his head flattened on his breastplates. Things he would have appreciated in other circumstances, but not at that moment when he wanted to make a serious speech.

"Leave it alone, I was extravagant ..." he mitigated stroking his hair, but Naruto had no intention of being enchanted.

He freed himself from the embrace to return to look him in the face.

"Come on, I'm serious. I don't want you to think of such a thing. Okay, I had that fantasy and it was fantastic as I expected, but it's not that I'm with you just because I wanted to make it happen! I don't like you because you're my professor, but because it's you! I really have sincere feelings for you, you ... "

"Naruto ..."

"I really like you! Really much, I lo ... "

He could not continue, because Obito abruptly placed a farm on his mouth. He found his lips sealed and looked at him confused, disappointed that he had interrupted him by the obviousness he was about to say.

Obito had a strange melancholy look. "Don't say it, not now," he asked.

He frowned and felt, despite himself, hurt.

"After school," added the man. "When the school is over we can tell each other everything we feel."

He felt his heart lighten and the disappointment disappeared, his blue eyes returned serene and nodded. Although he had not allowed him to continue, he had made him understand that there would be an after Hogwarts, that he too was serious in his feelings.

"Okay, but don't ... don't have those doubts anymore, okay?" he made sure by watching him carefully.

Obito smiled reassuringly. “I've never had them. As I said, I was delirious, I didn't want to upset you. "

"Okay" nodded and closed the subject with a kiss, to which Obito replied without even thinking about it.

They lay there to pamper themselves a little longer, using their mouths more to kiss than to talk. The Room of Requirement had created windows that reproduced the black sky outside, it had to be dropped in the evening. But after all they had been locked in there for quite some time.

Naruto sat up and stretched, then widened his smile.

"Oh, by the way ..." he started casually. "If I remember correctly today is Christmas."

Obito raised an eyebrow at marauder's smile, which intensified when Naruto pulled out a tiny round package. He returned the smile.

"I also gave you a gift." As he said it he took his wand and waved it. "Accio gift".

A square packet of red paper flew towards them. Naruto grabbed him impatiently, while Obito took his. They discarded them together, both tearing the paper with a lot of impetuosity.

Naruto at first felt his enthusiasm dismount in realizing that it was a book, but he suddenly rekindled when he realized that it was the manual for the Auror Academy! According to Sasuke it was nowhere to be found, only those who managed to access the courses could get it, but apparently Obito must have managed it anyway and had given it to him.

He began to leaf through it with transport, his eyes shining in seeing the various fighting figures and the explanations of various spells.

"Obito!" he shouted. "Thanks! I ... it's fantastic, with this passing the entrance exam will be a breeze! But how…"

He stopped realizing that the other was not listening to him. His concentration was turned to something else, more precisely to the snitch who was flying with almost invisible wings a few centimeters away from him.

Naruto observed the surprised expression tenderly, his eyes wide with wonder. Obito realized he was staring and blushed on his ears, reached out to grab the snitch and took it more easily than expected. Besides, he was no longer in the game, he didn't have to run away.

"I guess this is the snitch of the last game, the one that Professor Gai complained he had lost," he noted.

"It can be," Naruto said smiling. "Although lost is not quite suitable ..." He paused in which he carefully spied his expression. "I ... I took it for you, here. So I thought you might like it, like, uh, have it and I kept it" he finished embarrassed.

Obito smiled at his blush and, looking him in the eyes, brought the snitch to his lips and kissed the surface.

"Thanks, it's a beautiful thought," he said. "It will be my lucky charm."

Naruto felt a pleasant warmth in his belly, which spread throughout his body making him feel absurdly happy.

"Thanks for the manual," he said as he approached, stamped a kiss on his scarred cheek. "How did you find it?"

"I'm a professor, let's say I have special access ..."

Naruto hugged him tightly laughing, the happiness that swelled him more and more like a balloon. It was as if he had accidentally swallowed Felix Felicis, he felt as if nothing could go wrong.

He started kissing him again, but this time he came down with his lips on his neck. He returned the bite he had left earlier and continued to nibble on his tight skin, feeling very satisfied in doing so.

Obito sighed. "I don't believe you still want ..."

"Challenge me" he provoked him pushing him on the carpet, he crawled over him.

"I know you will win " Obito immediately surrendered.

Naruto laughed again, happier and happier, so much that he believed the world shrank into that room. He let himself be embraced and kissed, they rolled on the carpet and intertwined their bodies.

The magic windows outside showed the moon, it was a few days before it was completely full.

 _Oh, that's why_ , Naruto understood by noting it. It was almost full moon, it was obvious that he felt so excited and at times animalistic. He smiled to himself as Obito came down to kiss his belly, then his erection.

Besides, he still played in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry! I'm so late!!! I swear that the next updates will be faster! And sorry again for bad English, English is not my first language ... I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	3. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out something new about Naruto, the Christmas holidays end and Sasuke has something to say to Obito ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for the long time ;__; But, here I am! With more plot and no sex this time!

Naruto had run away to take refuge in his dormitory with a slight headache. He had spent the evening playing chess with one of his younger companions, but he had grown tired of it since it was a ditch and he ended up arguing punctually with the pieces of the board. He was agitated from the day before and could not be otherwise, as it reminded him of the full moon peeping through the window.

At eleven years of age Naruto had not only discovered that he was a wizard, but that he was even an oddity among wizards.

It was Jiraiya who had told him, during that chat that had lasted too many hours in the garden of the orphanage. He had held out to him an old photo slightly yellowed by time, a very special photo not only because the figures inside it moved, but because it portrayed his parents.

"You are the same as your father, Minato," the man said pointing to the blond boy in the photo, "but according to the Director, you must have taken Kushina's character", and he moved his finger to indicate the girl with the red hair.

They had been two excellent wizards, he said, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, both of whom had become Aurors after Hogwarts and both had fought alongside the Order of the Phoenix against the Dark Lord.

Both had died in that war.

Kushina was in the last month of pregnancy when the Dark Lord sent one of his followers to kill them. In particular he had been a werewolf on a full moon night.

He avoided the details, but Jiraiya made him understand that when he arrived with his team he could not do anything, except that he had managed to save him, pulling him out of the belly of his mother who was slowly dying.

Jiraiya claimed that, just like the famous Harry Potter, he too was a child protected by love: his father had sacrificed himself to give them time, while his mother had resisted until he was born, so as to give him life even in that desperate situation.

Unfortunately, being an orphan was not the only consequence received from that attack.

Naruto was not a werewolf, but he could not even consider himself completely human. Being born from a woman who had just been bitten by a Werewolf during the full moon, who would have transformed if she hadn't died, had marked him.

For this reason Naruto had always had more developed senses and a more animalistic instinct, to the point that even his magic was guided more by emotions than by the mind. He felt the effects of his condition especially during full moon nights, when he risked being almost suffocated by instinctive needs. He was able to get nervous about stupid things and react with exaggerated brusque, even Sasuke knew that in those days it was better not to provoke him. Not to mention the need he had to run, go out in the middle of the night and roll around on the damp grass. He always found himself contemplating the moon, with his nose upwards like an idiot.

Then there was the other side, the sexual side. What made him even more easily excitable than he already was. During the nights of the full moon the desire for sex became almost unsustainable and he could not think of anything else.

This was the main reason he had to retreat to his dormitory. He had an erection so tense and so hard that it was certain it was impossible to hide, he thanked that all his roommates were away for the holidays. For once he could let off steam without brakes, without having to shut himself in the bathroom and worry about not being noisy.

He lowered himself without even thinking about his pants and tightened his erection. He was so excited that he thought he would come by simply taking it in his hand. He began to masturbate, but the pleasure also mixed a little sense of frustration.

He would have liked to have Obito by his side, let off steam with him and have a lot, but a lot of sex. Instead the man seemed to do it on purpose, he left Hogwarts just when he needed him most. It wasn't fair!

He promised that once school was over there would be no way for him to escape on the full moon. If the sex between them was already so fantastic, he dared not imagine when he would have let himself go completely on instinct.

In order not to think too much about it, he remembered on Christmas afternoon, how he had thrown him against the desk. He came into his hand with those thoughts and for a while he felt satisfied, blessed.

But then he got restless and started walking around the room at random. He hated being locked in during those nights, especially when the sky was so clear and the air so clear. He felt stuck in a cage and just wished he could run out into the park until his muscles tired.

Not that he could do it with half a meter of snow and a curfew. Okay, he wasn't a Ravenclaw, but he wasn't stupid enough to do it either.

_Maybe…_

He looked out of the window with desire, the dark grass and the black surface of the tree, from their tower it was possible to see the profile of the Forbidden Forest, with its tall pines arranged like a wall.

He could not restrain himself and approached the window and opened it. Immediately the night air hit him in the face and felt his senses light up in front of that ancestral call. He leaned into the void, heedless of the cold and the danger of falling down. He sniffed deeply the smell he felt, the wild one of the Forbidden Forest and the wetter one of the water of the Black Lake.

The same smell as Obito.

At that thought he felt his shoulder throbbing, where he had bitten a few days before. The sign of the teeth was still etched, although it was slowly disappearing, he did not understand why it suddenly burned as if he had just bitten it.

He didn't care much, he leaned even more to capture that inviting smell, it was as if something somewhere called him and claimed him by his side. He kept his eyes turned to the moon, very bright in its fullness. His heart was beating mad with the excitement he felt and he barely restrained himself from the howling.

He bit his lip, feeling a little stupid for that sudden urge. It was already strange like that, there was no need to make yourself even more ridiculous.

But he did not close the window, he let the smell of the night lull him to sleep, where he dreamed of running alongside Obito in the Forest.

**

The Christmas holidays ended earlier than expected, much faster than he had thought. Maybe because he had spent most of his time locked in the Room of Requirement with Obito and time with him never seemed like enough.

The day before the resumption of the lessons, the students began to return from the holidays and among them, of course, there were also Sasuke and Sakura.

He waited for them in the courtyard and when Sakura saw him the girl ran towards him for a suffocating hug, which he returned with equal emphasis. It was true that he had had a great holiday with Obito, but he still missed his best friends, the people with whom he shared everything.

He accompanied them to put down their bags, but then they went to the Single Room to be able to update on those two weeks. Judging by how many people there were they weren't the only ones who had that idea.

That room had been created after the war, when they had rebuilt the entire Hogwarts. The school's new motto was unity and it was feared that such a clear division between the houses could rekindle old rivalries and grudges. After all, common recreation areas were very rare, where they could gather them independently from their house. They had therefore created that huge Hall, which united all the four houses of Hogwarts within themselves.

The three chose a group of armchairs near the large stone fireplace, as Sasuke was still cold from the long journey. All three had a lot to tell about, especially Sakura who had been skiing with Muggle parents in the Alps. Sasuke was terrified when he described what cable cars were.

“But they are dangerous! The thread could break and ... "

"Sasuke, it's all reinforced," Sakura remarked amused, but it wasn't enough to reassure him.

"Muggles are crazy," he proclaimed in a small thoroughbred outburst. "I wonder how they manage to live without magic ..."

Sakura looked up and decided to fly over, he knew how stubborn he was on that point. But there was nothing he could do, since that was a prejudice of many wizards who still did not go away.

"And you Naruto?" he asked briskly. "What did you do here?"

"Oh, um ..."

 _A lot of sex_ would have been the right answer, but it wasn't what he could give. He realized that after all he didn't have so many things to say since he had almost always been with Obito and that had to remain secret.

"I played chess, I trained in Quidditch, I did snowballs with the Hufflepuffs ..."

"You also studied, didn't you?" Sakura took it back.

"Sure!" she exclaimed with a convincing smile which only made her more skeptical.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes, I studied this," he replied triumphantly, who for once was not lying.

He pulled the Academy manual out of his bag as if it were a trophy and Sasuke's reaction was immediate.

"Where did you get it?!" he snapped jumping on the armchair.

Sakura was more perplexed and frowned on her broad forehead. "What's this?"

"It's the manual for the Auror Academy," rushed to explain Sasuke grabbing it. "It is practically impossible to find if you are not in the Academy, only members can have it." He spied Naruto with black eyes that shone with curiosity and envy. "How did you get it?"

He shrugged. "They gave it to me for Christmas," he replied evasively.

"You have to give it to me!"

He looked him straight in the face. “Dream it, bastard. It's mine!"

"I also want to enter the Academy!"

"Well, find your own."

"You are a selfish asshole!"

"And you're just envious!"

Sakura intervened before they drew their wands and started arguing there, causing everything to degenerate into a fight against everyone - as had happened in the past, she remembered how that year the score of all the houses had reset to zero.

"Calm" imposed with reproach. "I'm sure Naruto will be willing to lend it to you to study together, isn't it?"

Naruto pouted his mouth into a pout, but dared not contradict Sakura's lethal gaze.

"Yes, every now and then ..." he conceded and Sasuke smiled victoriously in that Slytherin way of his.

He began to leaf through it with curiosity, while Sakura returned to turn to Naruto.

"I'm really happy for you," he commented. "Maybe I could find something like that even for healers."

"You don't have the test preparation manuals?"

"Yes, but it's still _wow_ to already have an Academy school text ..."

"It's super cool," he confirmed. "Even if I don't understand half of the things written there ... but it all seems much more real to me, I seem to be already at the Academy!"

"If you are admitted ..." Sasuke muttered in the background and that comment made his blood go to his head, but he was unable to reply because the Slytherin showed him the last page of the book. There was a dedication written in black ink.

_Good work, future Auror Naruto Uzumaki._

_-Obito._

He tried not to blush in front of that dedication, but above all not to smile happily. Obito was certain that not only would he enter the Academy, but that he would also overcome it and become an Auror as he dreamed. That awareness warmed him even more.

"Obito? That is Professor Uchiha? " Sakura asked in confusion, turned to look at him. "Was he the one who gave it to you?"

He nodded, since there was no point in denying it. He hoped that they did not suspect anything and began to sweat, feeling thorny. Sasuke's dark eyes continued to watch him attentively and freezing, as if that discovery had angered him. But then again that was the look he had every time he was appointed professor of Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Why would he do that?" he asked sharply.

He tried to smile arrogantly and hide his nervousness.

"Because I'm the best student of our year in his subject, it's obvious."

He knew that in this way he would distract Sasuke from the main topic, in fact he made an offended and proud grimace together.

" _I'm_ the best in Defense!" protest.

"Keep on dreaming, you fool."

"I have better marks than yours!"

"Only in theory," he specified. "But I managed to summon the Patronus before you."

He thought back to the silvery fox-shaped spirit, his greatest achievement. Expecto Patronus could only be evoked if one thought of one's happiest memory and Naruto had always done so by remembering when Jiraiya had revealed to him that he was a wizard and had taken him to Diagon Alley, or to his meeting on the train with Sasuke and Sakura and the arrival in Hogwarts, on his first flight, the first game in Quidditch ...

With a small smile he realized that perhaps at that moment, if he had to decide what his happiest memory was to evoke a patron, he would have chosen that Christmas and Obito's hugs ...

**

Winter in Hogwarts was really inclement, especially for Sasuke, sensitive even to the slightest variation in temperature. He sneezed vigorously as he walked through an internal courtyard to reach the next lesson, alone as he was the only one of them who had decided to follow History of Magic. To be honest it was the first course that Sakura and Naruto had discarded when it was time to fill in the timetable.

History was very interesting to him, he found it important to know the events of the past with a critical eye to face the present, so he had decided to face Professor Rüf's barbosity.

Before returning to school, he stopped on the porch to watch the black figure who was smoking. He recognized him immediately and felt a surge of anger. He took a few seconds, but then decided that even if he had arrived late for lessons, Rüf would not even have noticed and diverted, instead of returning to the castle he reached Obito with a marching step.

Who noticed his presence only when he was practically in front of him and jumped, as if he had just fallen from a deep thought.

"Sasuke?" he asked, confused and uncomfortable, in front of the combative expression. "Do you need something?"

The Slytherin looked at him with contempt for a few seconds, focusing mainly on the cigarette he held between his fingers. He could not believe that a relative of his was doing something so muggle.

In reality he did not know what to say and now he felt stupid enough to have decided to face it, he felt even more stupid in realizing that he was uncomfortable. He could not look him in the face, those scars were too creepy. He therefore concentrated only on the left eye.

"Do you give books to Naruto to stifle guilt?"

He did not realize that he had spoken until he finished the question and Obito himself seemed surprised by that threatening and harsh tone. He looked at him not knowing what to answer, bewildered by that preamble and with a contracted look, as if he had resurrected something painful, which he could not bear.

Well, Sasuke liked it.

"What…"

"The Manual you gave him" reminded him as he seemed so late in wit.

He saw him swallowing worried and in difficulty, he was pleased.

"I ... I know Uzumaki wants to enter the Auror Academy and ..."

"He is not the only one of our year who wants to enter the Academy" he interrupted.

"... He is still one of the most gifted ..."

"Bullshit" interrupted him again, without worrying about being vulgar or rude. He had too perfect an average and that year he still hadn't lost points, so he could afford it. “We both know why you are so considerate of him. And the answer is: _no, you will not remedy anything_. You are unforgivable."

He waited for him to say something, but the uncomfortable relative simply stared at him as if he didn't really see him, as if he had just received a punch in the center of his belly. That pathetic expression bothered him, showed how useless it was ... a _hybrid_ without a backbone. He clenched his hands into fists, anger had erased all the cold he had felt so far.

He gave him a last look of contempt.

"Stay away from Naruto," he threatened.

He started to turn, but perhaps his last veiled threat must have shaken him at least a little, because he felt him react.

"You should respect me," he said in a controlled tone. "I'm your professor, Professor Uchiha, and you don't turn to a professor like that."

 _Pathetic_ , he thought.

He barely looked at him, as if it were too insignificant.

"You are no longer an Uchiha," he reminded him.

He left without waiting for him to reply something.


	4. The Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is distracted in class, Sasuke and Sakura suspect something and Obito is facing a boggart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fo following the story!!!

Naruto was distracted, despite being at his favorite lesson. He always awaited the arrival of Defense against the Dark Arts impatiently, waking up happy on class days. But once there he could never concentrate and was distracted in his thoughts.

He struggled to follow all the lessons, actually, Sakura said that he probably suffered from hyperactivity because a fly was enough to deconcentrate him. Usually, however, he had never had that difficulty in Defense against the Dark Arts, because what was explained to him really interested him and was exciting.

The lesson was not the problem. It was Obito, who made him leave for the bribe even with his simple presence. That day Obito had decided to kill him wearing black leather clothes that divinely bandaged him.

The fact that they were doing a theoretical lesson did not help. It was impossible for him to stay focused on the low voice of Hinata Hyuga, a Hufflepuff of his year, while reading from the textbook. He had lost the thread for a few minutes, preferring to look up to observe his professor standing, who held the book in his hands to follow them in the group reading, sometimes interrupting it to make clarifications and make the written explanations less complex, adding examples or drawing attention to the salient steps.

Obito was truly beautiful. So confident and firm in speaking, he seemed almost another person than the slightly awkward man he met secretly. But he also loved this version of him, it made him shiver continuously along his back, and he was happy that in bed he kept it a little, it made everything much hotter.

At that thought he struggled to hold back a plaintive sigh. They hadn't met for too long, since lessons had started again. He understood that now that the students had returned and the night patrols had to start moving more cautiously, but those two weeks had been enough for him to get used to having him always close to him. He also hadn't replied to any of his messages, he just ignored it! How long did he want to let it go? He couldn't take it anymore, not only for sex, he also wanted to hear his voice speak to him in that serene tone that Obito only had with him, to embrace him and stand in front of the fireplace to warm up.

What is certain is that with those clothes it was impossible for him not to dwell on how much he would have liked to slam Obito against the wall and kiss him, or put him on the floor at ninety to fuck him to exhaustion. Or getting fucked to exhaustion, he was an adaptable guy after all.

"Uzumaki".

He jumped on the spot, dropped the pencil in his hand and noticed that Obito, the professor, was returning his gaze.

"Huh?"

"Continue reading" the man was not upset looking down at the text.

Naruto did too and panicked realizing that he had no idea where they had come from. He looked at his classmate, but unfortunately it was Sasuke and the bastard would never have helped him, while Sakura had sat next to Ino Yamanaka that day.

He began to sweat and blushed when Obito looked up at him questioningly, as he found himself observed by other classmates.

"Then?" Obito insisted raising an eyebrow. "Have you lost your voice?"

"I ..." he swallowed wanting to sink, increasingly red in the face.

However, the professor had to understand the problem and sighed annoyed.

"We got to _it's necessary to prevent the curse_ ," he helped.

He quickly ran his eyes over the lines of the text, but found no phrase that sounded even remotely similar. He began to panic, the more the seconds passed the more he heard Obito getting nervous and his classmates chuckling.

"Er ..." he tried to take time, but he couldn't find it.

"We are on page three hundred and forty-seven," Obito said dryly.

He looked at the number on the corner, he was on page three hundred forty-one! How long had he been distracted that they had read so many pages ?!

Fast began to leaf through to the right one and the professor, noticing it, let out another exasperated sigh.

"Five points less to Gryffindor," he declared.

He opened his eyes wide and raised his head to look at him in shock, he couldn't really do it! He understood that Obito could not have a preference towards him during the lessons, that he should not let himself be influenced, but he was still unfair, he could not do it, he was distracted only because he was enchanted to stare at him!

"Professor, but ..."

"Read" Obito interrupted his protest. " _To do this the wizard ..."_

He sighed, feeling the negative vibrations of his gryffindor classmates, took the book in his hands and read depressed: " _To do this the wizard must know how to distinguish the reflection_..."

Obito made him read for the rest of the lesson, without taking over from another student. His throat felt dry when the bell rang, he was not used to reading aloud for so long. In addition, he was still annoyed by the points removed and the bad temper he had done in front of the whole class.

He decided, however, to forgive Obito as soon as he turned around and turned his back on the class, showing the way those leather pants bandaged his lower back.

 _You can't expect me not to distract you if you dress like that, though_.

Too busy staring at him, again, he couldn't write homework for the next lesson, but he didn't care. Sakura would have asked for them.

"Um, Sasuke?" he called as the students got up and left the classroom. "Go ahead, I have to ... I have to ask the professor something" he lied.

In reality, he just wanted to talk to him a little on his own, maybe be able to snatch a kiss from him, and let him know that if he was distracted, it was his fault that he was damned good.

"I'll join you later," he finished, trying to be convincing.

But Sasuke gave him a careful and skeptical look.

"No," he said, "I'll wait for you."

He opened his mouth wide in surprise.

"But ... I'm going to delay Potions!"

"Exactly, it means that you too will arrive late. You know that Professor Orochimaru loves me, if we arrive late together he won't take away your points ”he pointed out and Naruto didn't know how to reply without being too insistent or suspicious.

Eventually he gave up and sighed resignedly.

"Okay, nevermind. I shouldn't have asked him anything important," he muttered, taking his bag.

They came out of the classroom last, Sakura was waiting for them in the corridor.

"Oh, here you are! Why did you take so long? We'll be late for Potions,” she said as soon as she saw them.

"Naruto wanted to ask the professor something, but he changed his mind," Sasuke replied monotonously.

The girl frowned and looked at him curiously. "What did you want to ask him?"

"No, nothing important," he replied evasively and hoped she didn't insist any longer because he didn't know what to invent, but she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You didn't mean to complain about the points removed, did you?" She investigated.

He accepted that rescue anchor with gratitude.

"But no, Sakura! Of course not, ”he said in the same tone as someone who meant the opposite, in fact the Ravenclaw snorted.

“You cannot distract yourself and then complain if they catch you! It's immature, you should just pay attention. How do you plan to enter the Academy if not? " Sakura scolded him.

"You stared into space for half an hour smiling like an idiot," Sasuke added, looking at him with a mockery. "What were you thinking about?"

He almost choked on saliva. "Nothing!"

They didn't insist, but the two friends exchanged a mischievous look as if they knew something.

"I was thinking about when I will win the Quidditch Cup and tear your houses apart!" then he tried to run for cover, but the two laughed.

"Of course, if you say so ..." Sakura indulged him with a little tap.

"I was really thinking about that," he protested, panicking.

Sakura laughed as Sasuke gave him a reproachful look.

"Of course, at the cup, not the girls," he teased.

"What…"

"There is a girl you like, isn't there Naruto?" Sakura interrupted him, looking at him mischievously and with a gossipy light in her eyes.

He almost stopped in the middle of the corridor. A girl. They didn't understand anything, they thought he had a crush on a classmate, his secret was safe.

"Center," Sasuke grinned, misunderstanding the expression.

"Uhmpf" he blew and stiffly passed them.

"Come on tell us who she is!"

"Forget it."

"Then we'll find out for ourselves," Sakura warned.

Of course, there was no girl to discover. But he still turned to look at them sufficiently.

"You will never find out," he proclaimed, then opened the classroom door.

For the second time he found himself staring at so many pairs of eyes.

"Mr. Uzumaki," said Professor Orochimaru smoothly, "late today too. Oh, there is also Mr. Uchiha "he stopped noticing the other boy, the expression became affected. "The lesson has not yet started, go and sit down."

Naruto grinned amusedly, sometimes being the best friend of the professors' favorite had its advantage.

**

A sigh of frustration came out of his lips when he found himself marking yet another mistake with red ink. Obito ran a hand over his face, absently scratching the scarred part in a tic that had accompanied him for years. He was correcting a written test of the first year and did not understand if he was too demanding of his pupils or his class to be particularly slow in understanding. Certain mistakes were so trivial that they didn't believe it.

He put yet another insufficiency with a regretful look, then took another task from the pile in front of him. It was rare for him to go to the Professors Chamber, it was often too busy for him to concentrate, but that day was almost empty.

"Hey, cigarette break?"

He looked up at the familiar voice, in front of him had Kakashi Hatake, the professor of Transfiguration and representative of Ravenclaw.

"No, no breaks," he replied a little too briskly, but the other man didn't take it.

After all, Kakashi had known him before he became a teacher and when they had attended Hogwarts he had even been his best friend.

He didn't know if he could still consider him such after all that had happened.

"Umpf" Kakashi complained sitting down in front. "You are a true workaholic, as a student you were quite the opposite."

He held back a mocking smile. "Look who's talking. The Perfect Prefect Kakashi Hatake offering a break? I would have feared that you had been replaced by a doppelganger. "

He returned the lazy smile, barely visible under the Ravenclaw scarf.

"People change," offered diplomat.

"True," he admitted, then returned to concentrating on his work.

Kakashi did not leave, sat down at his own table and pulled out a book and started reading it. He barely peeked at the cover before realizing that it was that harmony novel he always carried with him.

He shook his head, Kakashi had really become unrecognizable. At school he was the perfect student, loyal to duty even in his most extreme forms, and for this reason they had always fought. But they still managed to be friends, even if after _the fact_ they hadn't seen each other for years. It had been embarrassing to meet again as adults, Obito had not had the courage to look him in the eye, but Kakashi had shown himself friendly. It seemed he wanted to make up for the time of distance.

They remained silent for a few minutes before the tranquility was interrupted. A breathtaking Hufflepuff girl rushed into the Chamber with her scarf hanging on one side and her expression pale, her eyes wide.

"Hey, students can't ..." Obito started, but the girl interrupted him. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Professor!" she called. "There are Boggarts in the girls' bathroom on the second floor," she yelled.

That was enough, Obito didn't have to ask for anything else. His gaze narrowed and he rose from the table.

"I'll take care of it," he promised with a serious expression.

He followed the girl to the second floor, behind him Obito noticed that Kakashi was going with them. Fortunately, the stairs seemed to have decided to collaborate that day and had not changed the layout of the building to their disadvantage. They arrived at the girls' bathroom earlier than expected and entered by opening the door wide.

The floor was wet, as if some toilets had exploded, and a huge and horrible tarantula had climbed on the ceiling. Stuck in a corner were two girls, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw was Sakura and brandished her wand in front of her in defense of her partner, her green gaze focused. She must have just eliminated a Boggart considering the glitter exploded, but she was hesitating at what was advancing towards them. I had taken on the appearance of Director Tsunade and was speaking in an icy tone.

“We made a mistake, you can't stay in Hogwarts. You are not enough for this school, your presence is useless. You have to leave. "

Sakura's eyes widened and her grip on her wand became less tight, she could not react in time. But Obito moved quickly and drew his wand against the Boggart.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted.

He did not stop to watch the transformation, he immediately pointed his wand at the one who was walking on the ceiling. He repeated the spell and it detached itself from the wall, fell to the ground starting to bounce everywhere like a multicolored rubber ball.

Both disintegrated at the first laugh.

"You look fine?" Obito asked the students seriously, but he heard one of the bathroom doors open.

He immediately turned with his wand in front, ready to defend the two girls, but what he saw destabilized him at the moment.

It was Naruto.

But ... he was covered in blood from head to toe, his clothes were torn as if he had fought furiously against something. His skin was scratched and you could see the sign of deep, fresh bites ... More than anything he looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" he whispered advancing towards him, his voice full of pain. "Why did not you tell me? Why did you do that?"

Obito paled and felt his heart stop for a whole second. Naruto knew, he had found out.

“You are a monster, Obito. I hate you, I hate you. "

He could not react, he was blocked by the blue gaze that overflowed with contempt, by those bites on the skin that indicated one thing, those scratches ...

"Riddikulus!"

Kakashi intervened before he could get too close. The bloody Naruto figure was replaced by an adorable labrador who ran in circles in an attempt to bite his tail, then the boggart disappeared.

Obito felt as if he had survived the Platterer Plane.

"It was the last one," said Kakashi, glanced at him and Obito tried to calm down, realizing that he could not let himself be overwhelmed by a panic attack just at that moment.

"Well," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He turned to the two girls and made sure, "Are you okay?"

Sakura Haruno nodded a little hesitantly, but the green eyes looked at him curiously, too curiously. He escaped that look.

"Fifteen points to Ravenclaw for facing them," he said, took a deep breath, then looked back at her. “You are one of the best witches of your year, you belong to this school. Don't have certain fears."

The girl's eyes widened, but then she smiled gratefully and embarrassed.

"Thank you Professor".

Obito could no longer stay in that bathroom, he lacked air.

He nodded hurriedly to the two students, then hurried out. He felt his throat tightened by a string that prevented him from breathing, the heart itself was tight in a painful grip. He barely saw where he was going, the students walking around him.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Obito jumped. Kakashi was at his side, Obito had forgotten about him, but he must have followed him. Gray eyes looked at him with undisguised concern.

"I'd say that cigarette break should be done," he offered.

Obito nodded gratefully.

They were on top of one of the many open turrets, the gray sky was heavy and seemed to crush the landscape. Obito looked at it distractedly as he waited for the freezing air to help him regain sensitivity.

Kakashi was a few steps away from him, the cigarette between his fingers. He knew he was staring at him and that he wanted to say something, he was waiting for him to do it.

"I didn't expect the Boggart to turn into that," he said finally, casually.

He pursed his lips. "Neither do I," he admitted.

A brief silence returned, Obito could not stop thinking about Naruto covered in blood, with those bites ... He thought back to the bite he had left at Christmas and felt his heart fall into his stomach. He hoped it didn't bother him.

"How are things going between you?" Kakashi spoke again.

He did not answer immediately, even though he knew that his colleague's question was free of malice, however he had to be careful in calibrating the words. Kakashi knew nothing about their relationship and had to stay that way.

"During the lessons he gets distracted, but all in all he gets along."

“What an understatement. I know he's your best student with Uchiha, "he corrected.

Obito smiled. "Yes, he is. He is very well versed in the Defense against the Dark Arts, I am sure he will become an excellent Auror ".

"I think so too, he has what it takes," he confirmed. "He's been doing very well in Transfiguration lately, you can see that he's working hard."

He bit his lip to say nothing more, even though he was dying to say how incredible Naruto was, not only in his lessons, but in everything he did. He wanted to explain why he would become Auror, why he was so special and what made him so ... beautiful.

But it wasn't what he could do.

He felt Kakashi's attentive gaze on him once again, but this time he turned to face him. The other man seemed calm while smoking his cigarette.

"Does it scare you so much that he finds out?" he asked at some point.

Obito gave a bitter smile. "Should not? I am his teacher, it would not be a pleasant discovery ... "

"It's not your fault what happened."

"It's my fault," he contradicted. "I deserve to rot in Azkaban, instead they only gave me a year."

"You were under Imperio, you didn't ..."

Obito interrupted him with a bitter snort. "An Imperio is not so different from blackmail, yet Itachi has been condemned for years."

"A blackmail can be refused, an Imperio ..."

“They would have killed his mother and his little brother who was yet to be born. In your opinion, could he refuse? " Obito snapped warming up.

He thought of Sasuke, who apparently knew everything. He was not surprised that he was so angry with him.

"No, you're right," Kakashi admitted, joined him at the parapet of the tower and looked at the gray, snowy landscape too. “But for Wizengamot it was relevant. Nobody has ever given you the opportunity to choose. "

"I still remain unforgivable," he murmured, treading the same words that Sasuke had said. He was right, totally right, and he should have stayed away from Naruto right away.

When he found out that Minato's son would be among his students, he felt really bad, to the point that he had almost thought about refusing the job. But then he remembered how difficult it was for people like him to get one and that such a fortune would never come again.

Even if he had promised to stay away from Naruto, not to approach him ... just the opposite had happened. He had fallen in love with him and he literally burned for every second he couldn't spend with him.

"Naruto doesn't know and won't find out," Kakashi said. He put out his cigarette before making it disappear with a spell. "There is no reason to tell him, so you don't have to worry."

He snorted, this made everything worse. He was keeping it from him, he was practically lying to him. If he had limited himself to his role as a teacher it wouldn't have been a real problem, keeping it hidden would have been almost a duty. But he wasn't just his teacher, he hated being his teacher. He had never wanted to clarify the type of relationship between them, postponing until after Hogwarts, but it was certainly something intimate and profound. And that something forced him to be honest with him, sooner or later he would have to tell him everything.

He feared that moment with all of himself. The Boggart had perfectly found his deepest fear.

_After school, after school I will have to tell him the truth ..._

"Come on, let's go back," Kakashi suggested.

He felt quite numb from the cold, so he confirmed.

**

Sakura still felt shaken after meeting the boggart, but she hadn't gone to the infirmary as Professor Hatake had suggested before running after Professor Uchiha. On the contrary, she was looking for her best friends throughout the castle. She continued to rethink what she had seen, the boggart that had turned into her professor's worst fear. She was really confused, so she wanted to tell others about it to understand what had happened.

He found them in the library, Sasuke was trying to study while Naruto teased him to convince him in a game of icebreaker.

"Here you are!" she exulted by earning a rebuke from the librarian.

"Are you all red, Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto asked, stopping annoying Sasuke.

"I was in the bathroom when some boggarts came out."

"What? Boggarts ?! " Sasuke repeated, finally looking up from the textbook. "Are you OK? What were they doing in the girls' bathroom? "

"Yes I'm fine. I don't know, but ... as soon as we noticed a girl ran to warn Uchiha. "

"Why him?" Sasuke complained.

"Because he is the Professor of Defense, it seems obvious to me," Naruto replied irritably, as if he had offended him. "And?" he added, looking back at Sakura.

The girl decided to avoid saying how one had turned into her fear, she was ashamed to admit her deep insecurity.

"He defeated them practically immediately, but there was one hidden. And when it came out it took the form of Professor Uchiha’s fear ... " she paused to keep them on their thorns, turned to look at Naruto. "It turned into you!"

"In me?" he repeated in amazement.

She nodded energetically. "You came out of a cubicle stained with blood and wounded ... you had bites like ... anyway you started to say ... that is, the boggart started accusing the professor of having hidden something from you and that you hate him, that he is a monster ... "

Sasuke stiffened at those words and hardened his jaw, Naruto instead became even more perplexed.

"What do I hate him?" he made sure he understood correctly and found himself smiling without even realizing it. Obito's worst fear was that he hated him, how stupid! It was just the thing he had to fear least, Naruto loved him, loved him like he had never loved anyone else in his life.

He bit his lips and looked down not to let anything of what he was thinking leak out.

"What a strange thing," he commented.

"True? But it didn't end there. He was so upset that he was unable to react, Hatake had to intervene! "

"Tsk" commented Sasuke scornfully. “And this would be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Who can't even get rid of a boggart? "

"It came out suddenly, took everyone by surprise," said Sakura. "At the beginning I didn't even understand that he was a Boggart from how much Naruto was the same ..."

"Yes, but you're seventeen, he's a professor." Sasuke snorted coldly. "An incompetent professor."

"It's not true!" Naruto snapped, slamming a hand on the table.

Once again the librarian ordered silence, but all three ignored her.

"He's a fantastic professor who knows a lot of things!"

"Bullshit," Uchiha cooled him. "He is clearly an idiot without talent and merit, someone like him shouldn't teach," he finished.

Naruto got up and his brusque gesture surprised Sakura as much as Sasuke, who widened his eyes.

"But I find he is one of our best teachers, he is a really ... cool guy" he stammered in the last word, blushing on his cheekbones. He had spoken without being able to do otherwise, he had felt prodded by those words and had to defend him.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"What are you saying, rather!" he sidetracked and fortunately Sakura gave him a hand.

“It's true, why do you hate him so much? He's good at his subject, he can teach and ... "she stopped noticing how Sasuke looked away, in evident difficulty.

"I only have higher standards than yours," he justified himself.

Naruto wanted to retort, but he didn't, he was afraid of exposing himself too much and taking a misstep. But it was stronger than he, he could not stand that he judged Obito so badly. Fortunately, Sakura didn't have the same problem and could go freewheeling.

"Does it happen by chance that he was disinherited?" she insisted and had to hit the bull's eye because Sasuke abruptly closed the books and got up.

"You are boring" he insulted them in his angry way that he assumed when he was cornered. "I'm going to study at the dormitory, you're disturbing me," he proclaimed in fact staging a quick escape.

Naruto looked at him with a grimace. “Cowardly Slytherin.”

Sasuke pretended he hadn't heard and left.

**Author's Note:**

> It will be a small long of a few chapters, I don't think it will exceed seven, and that I plan to finish by February.  
> Hope you like it^^


End file.
